


【让洛】接吻

by Zashi9



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M, 让洛 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21951925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zashi9/pseuds/Zashi9
Summary: 伪现背，校园，初吻，清水
Relationships: 赵让/何洛洛
Kudos: 6





	【让洛】接吻

“赵让，你会接吻吗？”

何洛洛问出这句话时，赵让正坐在旁边认认真真地抄课文，并没在何洛洛身上分太多心思。

“啊？你刚才说什么？”

果然是个傻子，何洛洛忍不住腹诽。他趴在桌子上没动，一双大眼睛却使劲往头顶翻，只给赵让看一对眼白。

“我说，你会接吻吗？”

“接吻？不会诶！”

——————

十五六岁的男孩子，褪去了些傻气，对世间万物的好奇可一点没被削减。

仗着这份好奇，傻小子们能做出各式各样莫名其妙的事。

要是他们能将这份强大的执行力用在学习上，保不齐就是全校榜上有名的三好学生了罢。

现下这两个傻小子正偷偷猫在公共厕所的背面，背靠瓷砖紧紧地缩在一起。

跟何洛洛的兴致勃勃不同，赵让满脸都写着“我不愿意。”

“我们为啥要来这？换个地方不行吗？”

赵让甩开校服袖子，死死地掩在口鼻处，不怎么开阔的五官悲苦地挤在一起，“洛洛你快点吧，这儿也太臭了！”

“知道了知道了，你别催我！”何洛洛全然不理赵让，专心致志地翻看着MP4里的视频。

赵让震惊了。

这MP4里存着的视频，少说也有20来个，各个都是主角深情拥吻的经典片段。

“我的天呐！”赵让眼睛都圆了，一把夺下何洛洛手中的MP4，迅速藏进自己的怀里。

“干嘛啊你！”何洛洛皱着眉，噘着嘴，眼睛瞪得比赵让还圆，“这视频我搜集了好久呢，你当心别给我误删了！”

——————

一番小小的打闹后，两个傻小子很快又安静了下来，肩膀贴肩膀，盯着小小的显示屏眼睛都不舍得眨一下。

何洛洛按熄MP4的屏幕，摸了摸自己羞红的耳朵，“怎么样？要不要试试？”

啧，耳朵有点烫。

“诶！？”

赵让被猛然暗掉的屏幕刺了下眼睛，现下又被何洛洛的提议吓了一跳。

“试什么？”

“试这个。”

“咱俩吗？”

“对啊。”

赵让的脸一瞬间憋红了，嘴巴张了张，只蹦出来四五个“可是”。

“可可可可是，他们都是一男一女啊！咱们俩都是……”

还没等他说完，何洛洛就重新点亮了MP4的屏幕，划拉了几下，精准地点出一两个视频。

“……”

赵让闭嘴了。

何洛洛仰起头，大大的眼睛盛满了真挚。

“你看，两个男的也可以！”

——————

两人面对面盘腿坐着，赵让双手捏着何洛洛的肩膀，身子微微向前倾。

何洛洛则是学着视频里女主角的样子，微微仰起头，两扇睫毛柔柔地垂着，仔细看就能发现睫毛投下的阴影，还在轻轻发抖。

‘洛洛长得真好看。‘

赵让这样想着，禁不住多瞧了何洛洛两眼。

看一眼，心跳快一分，再看一眼，心跳又快一分……不多时，赵让就感觉自己的心脏已经是在“嗵嗵嗵”地蹦，声音大得像是在擂鼓。

“赵让，”何洛洛不耐烦地睁开了眼睛，双手撑着地就要坐起来，“你行不行？不行我来！”

“哎呀你别动！”赵让忙把何洛洛给摁了回去，装模作样地反过来抱怨，“我刚要过去，你就睁眼睛，把我思路都打断了！”

“真的吗？”何洛洛满脸怀疑。

“真的真的，这事有必要骗你吗？”赵让满脸正直。

“好吧～”何洛洛将信将疑地重新将眼睛闭起来，“姑且信你一次。”

赵让松了一口气，狠狠深呼吸两次，草草将胸腔的慌乱压下去，稳稳心神重新向何洛洛靠近……

“我跟你说赵让，你可别伸舌头哦。”

“何！洛！洛！”

——TBC

别瞧那何洛洛咋咋呼呼的模样，其实他也慌。越是慌，他的那张嘴，就越是闭不上。

“赵让你别舔嘴唇，待会你口水都粘我嘴上了！”

“擦了擦了，快擦了！”

“喂！你又舔！”

……

叽叽喳喳十来分钟，俩人愣是连嘴角都没挨上。

“何洛洛！你有完没完？”赵让忍无可忍站起身，愤愤地甩开何洛洛抓在自己胳膊上的手，“你自己玩吧，我要写作业去了。”

“诶，赵让！你别走！”何洛洛赶忙把人拉住。

赵让果然停住不动了，就是半天没吱声。

何洛洛用拇指和食指揪住赵让的袖子，微微用力扯了一下，赵让没动，他就再扯一下。

“对不起嘛，别生气了。”

赵让还是没动作，只是身子被何洛洛拽得一晃一晃的。

“哎呀赵让~”

何洛洛索性把赵让的整条手臂都抱在怀里，又用了一些力气把人往下拉，赵让便顺势跟着坐了下来。

不过赵让坐下归坐下，还是一声不吭，只是微微偏过头，用余光瞥了何洛洛一眼，便又把目光快速收回。

“小赵让，小赵让？”

何洛洛抱着赵让的胳膊凑了上来，脸上顶着傻笑去逗赵让。

赵让还是不愿理何洛洛，只留给他一个侧面，本就带些婴儿肥的脸蛋，从侧面看起来就鼓得更圆了。

何洛洛嘿嘿笑了两声，伸手去戳赵让的嘴唇，“你瞧瞧你，嘴撅得这么高。”

赵让也不拦何洛洛，只斜着眼睛看他动作，被戳得烦了就张开嘴，作势要去咬何洛洛的手指头。

“哦呦，这么凶！”何洛洛缩回了手，用脑袋亲昵地碰了一下赵让的额头，“不生气啦？”

赵让没直接答何洛洛的问题，只是扁着嘴回了一句，“最后一次，我还要写作业呢。”

"好的好的没问题！"何洛洛忙不迭地应着，扶着赵让的肩膀把自己挪过去，并着双腿跪坐在赵让的面前。

“来吧，”何洛洛微微抬起头，一双眼睛紧紧地闭上，“我这回保证不乱说话了！”

赵让余火还没消干净，鼻腔里哼出一股气，偏过头不去看何洛洛。他等了4、5秒钟，何洛洛居然真的一点动静都没有，赵让用余光悄悄扫过去，只见何洛洛还是保持着原本的姿势，闭着眼睛一动不动的。

“咳！”

赵让清了下嗓子，又左右看了看，四处都没有人，只有墙壁上贴的瓷砖把他的声音来回反弹。整个空间都回荡着他清喉咙的声音，在空荡荡中晃了几秒钟，才重新回复沉寂。

何洛洛依旧静静地坐在原处，乖乖等待着一个亲吻。

赵让将身子微微探过去，双手捧住何洛洛的脸颊，一寸一寸地往前挪。

近了，更近了。

两人的呼吸毫无遮拦地扑到彼此脸上，暖暖的，还有些烫。

何洛洛的睫毛颤得更厉害了，赵让瞧着瞧着，好似魂儿都被那一对睫毛勾了过去，移动的方向竟也跟着变了。

这边何洛洛等了半天，只觉得面上扑打的热气突然消失，紧紧合着的眼皮却被个温热的东西轻轻熨了一下，便又没了下文。

？？？

这就完了？

何洛洛愕然，紧接着却是愤怒，他气哼哼地睁开眼睛，还没看清眼前的人便开了口，"赵让你……”

两瓣薄唇适时贴上来，将何洛洛后半句质问生生压了回去。

好凉。

这是何洛洛的第一个感觉，还没容他感受更多，这个短暂的触碰便结束了。

嘴唇分开后，两人的距离却并没有拉开很远。赵让仍是托着何洛洛的脸颊，用拇指轻轻蹭了蹭他的鬓角。

“我听见你的心跳了，”赵让说，“声音真大。”

“你也没比我强到哪去。”何洛洛不甘示弱地回应道。

“还来吗？”

“来啊！为什么不来？”

没等赵让回应，何洛洛就伸手勾住了赵让对的脖颈，往前轻轻一带。

好软。

这是赵让的第一感觉，就像是块果冻，压在嘴唇上缓缓地碾。

"你吃糖了吗？"

"没有啊？为什么这么问？"

"哦，没什么，随便问问。"

…………

毕竟还是小男孩，终究还是羞涩的。

来来去去十数回，不过就是你啃我一口，我咬你一下。你也分不清他们是在亲吻，还是在借机打闹。

不多时，男孩们累了，就并肩挨着坐在墙角，透过墙上的窗子看外面的太阳。

日头已经落了，洒下红彤彤的颜色，透过玻璃窗斜斜地映在两人身上，为他们裹了一层亮堂堂的霞光，遮住了他们被亲吻染红的耳朵和脸颊。

何洛洛背靠着墙壁，微微侧过身子，倚在赵让的肩膀上。

"喂，赵让。"

"嗯？怎么了？"

"接吻就是这样吗？这也太无聊了！"

"是啊！那些大人居然会做这么无聊的事情，真搞不懂他们。"

说完，两人便不约而同地笑了。笑了一会儿，便又重新靠在一起，并肩看那窗户外头的晚霞。

"不过洛洛啊，我还有一件事想说。"

"什么事？"

"下次咱能不能别躲厕所旁边啊，这儿真的太臭了！"

"……"

"真的！我刚才都快臭晕了！"

"……好了赵让，请你闭嘴。"

——END


End file.
